csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Race The World
"All right, this is the real challenge - straight-up racing against real life glory hounds just like you. Let's do it!" - Frankie the Fin, when the player first unlocked Race The World Multiplayer is a game mode added in the third update in the game. Multiplayer, as the name suggests, matches real people in place of bots in a race. Multiplayer can be played with any car the player have, from Tier 1 to 5. Multiplayer spends fuel each race, like other race modes. The goal of Multiplayer is to collect RP; through winning races in win streaks and progress through the three leagues, Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Once the player wins 6 races in a row in one league, the player can go to the higher league with a higher difficulty, and the RP won from the previous league is saved. However, the player loses 2 prize cards won from the previous league. The player can also 'bank' the RP, Cash, and cards before the league ends, which is mostly caused for having no fuel to race more. Unless the player hired the Blogger, RP and Cash is lost when the player loses a race. Multiplayer is run by Frankie the Fin. The game mode is called 'Race The World' in the game. How to unlock it ''"Multiplayer is for pros, you dig? Come back and see me when you unlock Tier 2." ''-Frankie the Fin, before the player unlocks Tier 2 ''"You got talent, kid! Now let's make some serious money. Tap "Play Online" if ready!" ''-Frakie the Fin, after the player unlocked Tier 2 Multiplayer is not unlocked from the start of the game. To unlock Multiplayer, the player first must beat Marco, the crew leader of Authentics. After then, Multiplayer can be accessed from the 'Play Online' menu in Single Player. Then the background turns blue instead of the default red, and the player can race in Multiplayer. RP Booster As soon as the player is able to start Multiplayer, a 7% RP booster is given, 2% for the player's Starter car, and 5% for beating Marco. The player can earn more RP with the use of specific cars(typically a previous Multiplayer Prize), collecting more cars, or beating more crews, and winning RP Booster cards. To upgrade the RP Booster, the player can buy more cars, with a purchase of each car giving 2% more RP. Unlike CSR Racing, cars won from Multiplayer cards doesn't boost more RP than cars bought with cash or gold. Beating a Tier will give 5% more RP for each Tier. Occasionally, RP Booster cards appear when winning a card from the League Bonus or Mystery Racer Bonus; rates differ from each league, albeit they work for a limited amount of time. There is also a Feature Car RP bonus; which features a previous Multiplayer Prize and will be opened for the weekends when the aformentioned car is unlocked at the dealership. Last but not least, there is the End of Season RP boost, active for the last 3 days each season runs, which gives a 100% RP booster. The highest RP Booster possible is limited; theoretically, Crews ''"Uh-oh. This guy's got pro help from a Race Team member. Let's even the odds a little." ''-Frakine the Fin ''"This Race Team is the best of the biz. You want pro help, this is who you call." ''-Frankie the Fin ''"They sure earn their keep. They'll always give you an edge" ''-Frankie the Fin Crews can be hired in Race The World to give an edge to the player. Crews are not unlocked until one sees an opponent who equips any crew, which will result in Frankie hiring a Pro Tuner in trackside. There are 4 Multiplayer Crews the player can call. League system Multiplayer races consist of leagues. When the player enters Multiplayer, one will always start in a Bronze League except for certain circumstances (e.g. network disconnection), in which they will start in the league the player was in before disconnection. To complete a league, one must win 6 races in a row. If the player loses a race, the player can restart, which can help them maintain one's win streaks. However, unlike the restart function in Single Player, the restart function in Race The World costs 5 gold (although it is free when the Blogger was hired beforehand), as well as one fuel point. If the player continues without the restart, then the streak is 'busted' and the player has to go back to the first race of Bronze League no matter where the last race was held. After the league is completed, the player can either end the run or continue to a higher league. If the 'End Run' was chosen, then the player can get three cards. If the 'Continue' was chosen, then the player can get a cash bonus, one card, and unlocks the next league. Both options bank the player's RP bonus. However, the 'two way' options are only available in the Bronze and Silver Leagues. Since the Gold League is the last League, it always end in 'End Run' option. Frankie will give a chance to start at a higher league if the full run of 18 races are completed, the 'End Run' was chosen in the Silver League or the player lost in either the Silver League or the Gold League. Although the Bronze restart is free, the Silver restart costs 30 Gold and the Gold restart costs 40 Gold. While it is not very useful in most situations, it can be helpful if one wants to collect a lot of RP in a short time or if one wants to save fuel, which is useful if the player is stuck in 6 fuel, while the Bronze option gives the player more cards, the Gold option is shorter, and both choices require 40 gold (if free fuel from advertisements are not considered). Mystery Racers A golden racer card named Mystery Racer randomly appears on the card field in the lobby. The car the Mystery Racer uses, its rank, and the real name of the player is only known after when the player enters trackside, sometimes forcing the player to hire trackside crews if the difficulty is very high. Although most Mystery Racers are harder than normal racers, some are easier than normal racers. When won, a Mystery Card is given, and it functions as the same role as normal cards, and its league is defined which league the player the player was in when the player defeated it. Cards Cards can be obtained when the player Trivia * Although CSR Classics was released later than CSR Racing, Frankie in CSR Classics always look younger than in CSR Racing, where he appears to be a retired gambler. * Frankie gives the player warning for three times when the player is matched with a very difficult enemy. He no longer notifies the player as soon as the player beats these enemies three times in a row. * Once the player buys all Tier 1 and Tier 2 cars, car parts no longer have a specific Tier; a part for a Tier 4 car may be obtained in the Gold League, and a part for a Tier 3 car may be obtained in the Gold League.